Blooming Flower
by perceptionofmypenmanship
Summary: Cam always felt alienated from animal crazed bluebell prefering his plants to the people and their pets. He never thought anyone would ever understand his love of flowers or his dream of winning the annual Florist Championships. But, when he finds this perfect person he finds himself with a choice. Does he go with the girl of his dreams and leave prejudice and Bluebell behind?
1. Chapter 1

Cam was by all means unsociable at least by the standards of bluebell. That quaint western town, with cobbled streets and bright pastel buildings it was by all means a dream town. Cam had lived there almost all his life and yet, sometimes he felt as though it wasn't for him. Bluebell was really an animal centered town with practically everyone crazy for them. Not that cam didn't like animals, he just didn't feel as strongly as some. His passion was flowers and plants in general. Sure, Bluebell was well known for their love of flowers and every house was plastered with them but, he was finding it harder and harder to meet the demands. The villagers loved his bouquets adorning their vases but, they didn't realize how much effort he put into growing and arranging each one or how their pesky animals like to stomp and eat his sprouting flowers or how said villagers walked all over them thinking them to be grass.

Cam pov

I was as usual for a Tuesday morning, preparing flowers , perfume, matching ribbons, paper and just all together organizing for his stall to open at precisely 11am. Like usual I set out my sign and placed the freshly cut flowers on the stand next to today's selection of spring seeds. I'd been looking forward to the first day of spring since, I would finally be able to grow a higher number of flowers that weren't threatened by winter frost. Well, today was the day. The 1st of spring and it couldn't have been better. Though business could be better. Apparently a new resident had arrived today and was going to choose which town to live in.

The gossip about said girl was that, her parents who as teenagers had lived here had left her the deeds to Fauna Fields in Bluebell and Elysian Fields in Konohana. This girl who had lived on her parents farm near the city was moving out for reasons unknown but, the rumor mill was full of them. That she'd run away on her wedding day, she was escaping from an abusive boyfriend...the list went on and on. So, this girl was arriving today and the towns folk were in a tizzy. Rose, Mayor Rutger's wife had spent weeks sewing an outfit made of 'locally available material' as a welcome gift to thee girl she was frantically adding some finishing touches. While Jessica and Cheryl were clearing up the shop to make a good first impression. Like wise Ash and Georgia were both grooming their respective animals, Ash his livestock and Georgia her horses. Howard, My 'adoptive father' and Laney my 'adoptive sister' were hurriedly baking a multitude of desserts and dishes to offer to the new girl. Diego and Enrique were sharing cologne and doing god knows what in their shop. Eileen however, seemed unimpressed at the fuss everyone was making.

Not surprisingly, Eileen knew the girl and had told everyone of her arrival when she received a letter not too long ago. I agreed with her and just focused on my stand. It was a busy morning and I'd been ignored and orders had been cancelled but, I wasn't that worried. Hopefully the new girl girl would buy some flowers.

I was leaning casually against the stand when in the distance I could here exited murmurs, that meant one thing. The new girl had arrived. I checked the time 11:30 am. When I looked up again though, I had the shock of my life. There was a girl just a few inches shorter than me, with light brown hair and beatiful grey eyes. She wore a Pale blue vest top with a darker navy blue jacket, a matching pair of shorts and a bright yellow skirt over the top and sandals. All accented with Konohana style embellishments. She also wore a burnt red/orange headband that contrasted greatly with her hair and eyes. She was lithe.

I just stood and gaped at her until she spoke.

'Yo. I'm Xara. Who are you?' She asked, her voice melodic and light. I straightened up.

'I'm Cam, pleased to meet you.' I replied not quite sure how to act.

'Likewise. What flowers have you got for sale?' She inquired gazing expectantly at me.

'Oh, ummm Well, today I have Marguerite's and Pink Roses. I'm also selling Marguerite seeds.' I informed her, stumbling a little over my words. I wasn't used to this. usually people just pointed at the stall. Xara however, cocked her head to the side as she gazed at the flowers, frowning in concentration. She looked cute.

'Could I please have 12 Marguerite seeds, 3 Marguerite's arranged into a bouquet and 2 pink roses. If that's alright.' She ordered politely when she had finished whatever she had been doing. I nodded and proceeded to gather the seeds before I began to arrange the bouquet. She looked on amazed as I snipped, wound, placed and wrapped the flowers into a beautiful arrangement. Then I picked the two roses and handed her purchases to her.

'That will be 4600g please' I asked dazed, that was more in one order than I made in a week. She then counted out and handed over the gold and began to put the seeds in her bag while carrying the bouquet in her arms. The roses she put one inside the buttonhole of her jacket. Then she turned to me.

'Here. I'll see you later Cam. I would like to talk about those seeds okay? I'll probably be back around 4pm. Meet you then?' She told me thought the last sentence she phrased more like I question.

'Sure.'I said and no sooner had I done so , she attached her second pink rose to my waist coat and walked off to town hall. I just stood and watched gaping like a fish. And as she was walking away it was then. I noticed a huge mass of black fur following dutifully behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Cam was as far from nosy as it was possible to get unlike, Howard. Howard owned the Cafe in bluebell, a hub of gossip and cam loved it. he lived there with Howard and Laney who he'd known since he was small. While they flourished on gossip and other peoples business however, cam was shy, quiet and observant. He noticed things other people didn't and no one ever suspected him to. It was from his flower stall, his little slice of heaven where he watched the townspeople of bluebell go about their business. He saw elderly rose scurry round the flower beds in the morning and talk about summers past. Where he saw Ash talk and flirt with Georgia and Laney. Where he saw Cheryl, Ash's little sister catch and throw bugs on the girls ash had talked to. Where he saw Jessica chasing after Cheryl. Where he saw Grady visit the town hall every Thursday and where he saw Eileen patch up the town. He stood away from it all.

It was here that he saw the new resident. Xara. Walk round the town, talk to the residents and wave every so often at him. It shocked him that this girl actually acknowledged him. Most people forgot he was even there. She ran round caring her woven basket full of seeds and desserts and clothes she had been gifted. Followed closely by a huge mass of shaggy black hair on legs. Even his face obscured by the mass of fur. It was a Newfoundland with a bright red bandana round it's neck. Everyone had been wary of the hulking mass of fur and Cam had to admit as more of a cat person the dog was a little intimidating.

He stood shell shocked. Still with utter shock plastered on his face. Never, in his whole life had anyone ever bought a flower, a rose no less and given it to him. Happiness, Romance, Admiration, Sweetness. Cam couldn't process anything. As he stood frozen, Xara skipped around the town followed by a mass of fur and was showered in happy welcoming greetings, gifts and invitations. All meant to sway this girl farmer to stay in bluebell. I knew she wouldn't choose to stay though. I knew from many different things, the amount of seeds she bought. She was a practised gardener and there wasn't enough room to plant a great deal at the local ranch. Though her face lit up at the sight of Jessica's store and the animals out in their pasture. It wouldn't be enough. Her attire was another. She felt more comfortable in the konohana outfit than the bluebell one. I thought that in the bluebell wear she would look like a milk maid. Something she defiantly she wasn't.

Xara p.o.v

I was totally and utterly bored. Mayor Rutger was introducing me to the residents of the story book village of Bluebell who shpwered me with gifts and invitations for festivals but, i knew. I knew it wasn't true. Their smiles didn't meet their eyes. They just wanted to convince me to stay here so they could get one over on the town of Konohana.

Eilleen was my mother's best friend. My adopted aunt you could say. She left the hussle and bussle of the city to make a living and heal a broken heart in this quaint village in the mountains, where she would be free to work on her calling. That of a carpenter. The very best. She was the one who made my cot when I was little and taught me how to do basic repairs around my fathers farm. She was the recipient of my letter. I wrote...

Yo Aunty,

Ma is ill again. She isn't going to last long, they say. She say's she doesn't want me to see her

when she's near the end. She want's me to remember her as she is now. Happy and full of life.

I'm being sent on her order to your area. That pretty mountain village you write about. I'm going to

make my way in the world, I'm following my dream. Of owning and working on my own farm. It's my

16th birthday present. I;m so exited, finally I can reap the rewards of my work and run the farm how

I want. So, I'm writing this letter to give you the heads up. I don't know how my arrival will be taken so

i'm arriving in style. I'll see you on the first of spring. See you Aunty.

Chou,

Xara.

She came when I arrived and we chatted and caught up. We took so long that I arrived at town too late in the day but, it made it all worth while to see the boy at the flower stall. He was tall and impeccably dressed. He wore simple black trousers and brown shoes smudged with dirt from his gardening. His lilac shirt with purple checkered waistcoat and matching hat contrasted sharply with his light brown hair, like bleached caramel. Much lighter than my own and with a hint of blonde. His loosely hung pale yellow tie emphasized his enchanting light green eyes that were the colour of the green of spring. He was shy, withdrawn and seemed socially awkward as he stood cutting and shaping bouquets and flowers. He had a pretty face with soft effeminate features but, they only made him more mysterious.

He looked so lonely and sad, like a stray cat looking into a window. Seeing everything but, never experiencing.I felt my chest pang with something, it felt strange. I'd never experienced anything like it before. So, i went over to him and bought some seeds, a bouquet and two roses. Pink roses. On a whim, I pinned the flower to his waist coat. It matched his blush that dusted his pale cheeks. I promised to talk and carried on.

HE watched me as I walked around being sociable and nice. Every now and again I'd catch his eye and I'd smile and wave. He'd blush and look away until I carried on my conversation but, I'd soon feel his eyes on me again. His name was Cam. It suited him. The abbreviated male derivative of the flower Camillia. It meant desire, passion, refinment ,perfection and exellence. It suited him.

I almost regretted my descion to live in the quiet village of Konohana but, Eileen told me of the true nature of the feud and the grudges people held. I just wanted to give Cam a reason to over come it and become my friend.

So, me and Briar my Newfoundland dog made our way over yet, again to talk to cam.


End file.
